my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Spoon
Note: Silver Spoon's story in my universe doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5, Season 6, Season 7 and Season 8 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Silver Spoon is a female Earth pony and minor antagonist, alongside Diamond Tiara. She and Diamond Tiara are best friends and classmates of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She also joins the Cutie Mark Crusaders with Diamond Tiara in order to make up all the bad things they did. Personality Silver Spoon shares many similar traits with Diamond Tiara such as being snooty, stuck-up, and petty, often calling other ponies without cutie marks "blank flanks". However, she seems to be the follower, with Diamond Tiara being the leader. They share a special hoofshake and Silver Spoon appears to show some genuine concern for her feelings. She also shows a repentant side by joining the Cutie Mark to make-up the bad deeds she did. Skills Nothing is known about Silver Spoon's skills. Description in the Saga Bloom's New Life She makes a brief appearance in "The Farm Pony Falls in Love". The Light Kingdom In "A Destructive Power", while Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are playing with Heartbeat, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear to bully them. In the end, she ends up throwing Heartbeat's teddy bear to a tree. This leads Heartbeat starting to unleash her tremendous power that gets out of controll. The Taking of Tartarus In "Little Box of Horrors", Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon try to bully Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo again, but they are defended by Pandora. Finding True Talents In "Racing for the Mark", Silver Spoon supports Diamond Tiara as she tries to humiliate Apple Bloom when she gets all the attention for getting her Cutie Mark, but this backfires to her. After Rainbow Dash's announcement about the race she is organizing and after Scootaloo had signed up to it, Silver Spoon, along with Diamond Tiara, discourages her by telling she would never win because she couldn't fly like the other pegasi. She witnessess the races, hopping to see Scootaloo losing, what does not take place. In "A Diamond Never Breaks", Silver Spoon unintentionally hurts Diamond Tiara's chances of getting the vote for class president and is hurted by Diamond Tiara's words when she tries to help. After Diamond Tiara loses, she discovers that Silver Spoon didn't even vote for her. After Diamond Tiara confronts her, Silver Spoon says that she doesn't "have to follow her drum any more". By the end of the chapter, the two appear to have reconciled. In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", she helps in setting of the play Melody is organizing by being in charge of make-up. In "Epilogue - Memories of a Great Crusade", Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon want to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders so they can make up all the bad deeds they did. They are accepted by Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with the other Crusaders. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Earth Ponies Category:Reformed Villains Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders